Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 7 : Do You See What I See
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "You're alive, aren't you?" Derek bit back at him and Stiles rolled his eyes before he looked around the small cottage they were hiding in and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep himself warm. "Remind me to forbid Scott from ever planning our vacations again," he grumbled as they walked further into the abandoned cottage. "A Yeti; we just had to run into a Yeti."


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Do You See What I See?' sung by Bing Crosby, written by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith, under copyright of Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music Inc., Regent Music Corporation. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**This story contains explicit content. Please do not read if you're underage.**

**cut**

"Derek?"

"Hush!" The Werewolf placed his hand over Stiles' lips and the younger man huffed in annoyance. Derek sniffed the air and let go of a relieved sigh when he realized they were alone. He shot a warning glare at Stiles who glared at him over his hand before he ripped Derek's hand off of his mouth.

"You didn't have to choke me."

"You're alive, aren't you?" Derek bit back at him and Stiles rolled his eyes before he looked around the small cottage they were hiding in and wrapped his arms around his waist to keep himself warm.

"Remind me to forbid Scott from ever planning our vacations again," he grumbled as they walked further into the abandoned cottage. "A Yeti; we just _had_ to run into a Yeti."

"Well, at least you proved they exist," Derek drawled as he checked around the room and found a pile of wood in one corner. He let go of a breath of relief after he checked the fireplace and found that it was good to use.

"Now that I think about it, I'd rather have it that I _didn't_ prove that they exist. Right now, I'd rather be in my room at the hotel with a warm cup of _anything_, than freezing to death here."

"You won't freeze to death," Derek pressed out through his teeth as he started the fire, and heard Stiles snort behind him.

"Well, as much as I can see there's not a lot of wood here. There's enough to last us a day, maybe two if we're careful. The others have no idea where we are since we _conveniently_ split up in hope the Yeti would follow Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and Scott. My phone is back at the hotel and _you_ dropped your phone in the woods," he ranted as he walked over to the small fridge in the corner and opened it. "_And_ we have nothing to eat or drink. We're doomed."

Derek rolled his eyes and let go of a heavy sigh as he took his backpack off. He felt Stiles' eyes on his back, and he didn't have to look at him to know that Stiles was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have two bottles of water here and a few chocolate bars Cora put in my backpack before we went hiking," Derek said and Stiles sighed.

"Well, that's at least something," he grumbled and walked over to Derek to kneel beside the fire.

"But, you're right. We have enough wood to last us two days. There's too much snow outside already without it falling so I can't scent our way back. I can go outside later to see if the Yeti left, but our best shot is to wait here until they find us. Hopefully the others ran towards the hotel when they realized the Yeti chased after you and me." Derek looked up when Stiles snorted at his words.

"You do realize who you're talking about. Sure, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Isaac may have returned to the hotel, but Scott, Aiden and Ethan? I would bet my laptop on them chasing after the Yeti."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, they'll return to the Hotel before nightfall," he murmured and Stiles huffed.

_"Hopefully."_

Silence settled between them broken only by Stiles' chattering teeth, the mad beating of his heart, and his shivering breaths.

Derek threw another piece of wood into the fire and spared Stiles a look from the corner of his eyes only to frown. The younger man's clothes were wet.

_I completely forgot he fell,_ he though as he remembered pulling Stiles to his feet while they were running from the Yeti after the amber eyed man tripped on something hidden by the knee high snow. Derek looked around the room with a searching frown, and stood up when he saw a bed in the corner. There were several thick blankets on it, and after Derek walked over to it, he gave them a sniff. Deeming them clean enough, if a bit dusty, he took them off of the bed and made his way over to Stiles.

"You'll freeze like that," Derek grunted when the younger man raised an eyebrow at him, and Stiles blushed a bit when he looked at his wet trousers.

"Thanks," he mumbled and stood up.

Derek took a seat on the floor, looking anywhere but at Stiles while the younger man took his jacket, pullover and trousers off staying only in his black undershirt and boxers, spread his wet clothes on a chair in a corner, and then took a seat by the fire with the blankets wrapped around him.

"I wonder how long this cottage has been abandoned like this," he murmured and Derek hummed as he took his own jacket off when it became warmer in the cottage.

"Judging by the smell, I'd say a little over a month."

Stiles nodded and scooted even closer to the fire, and Derek frowned at him. The younger man was shivering despite the blankets around him, and the fire burning in front of him.

"Since there are still a few things here, I don't think it's really abandoned."

"The owners could have been killed by the Yeti," Stiles stuttered out and Derek nodded minutely. "I wonder why he chased after us, though."

Stiles looked at Derek when the older man snorted and raised an eyebrow when Derek rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Derek growled and Stiles frowned at him in confusion. "Stiles, you're the only unmated Werewolf in this damn Pack. You practically _reek_." Stiles' eyes widened almost comically and Derek snorted. "Like you didn't know that."

"Hey!" the younger Werewolf snapped. "I've been a Werewolf for only 3 months! I can't know everything!"

"You've been hanging around Werewolves for 6 years, you _should_ know everything!"

"Well, sorry for not smelling everyone before they Mated! I'll make sure to do that to every other Werewolf we meet form now on!"

The growl that left Derek's lips at those words made Stiles flinch back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!" the older Werewolf snapped and Stiles glared at him.

"Well, if anyone bothered telling me anything, I would know!"

"Why do you think no one ever allows you to go alone anywhere?!" Derek barked.

"Well, if someone bothered to tell me that being single _reeks,_ I would have done something about it! It's not like I didn't have offers!"

Derek's eyes flashed blue when he glared at Stiles, and the younger man's eyes glowed bright yellow for a second.

"If you had so many offers why are you still single?" Derek pressed out through his teeth, only to raise an eyebrow when Stiles opened his mouth to answer him only to blush furiously and look away.

"Shut up," he grumbled and Derek frowned at him.

Stiles wrapped his arms tighter around himself and lowered his head making the edge of the blanket he wrapped around his shoulders cover half of his face.

"Stiles-…"

"Would you shut up?! This situation is already bad enough without you rubbing it in my face that I'm not good enough!"

Derek moved back a little when Stiles snapped at him, and his frown deepened when Stiles looked away from him again. "Not good enough? What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?!" Stiles snapped and looked at him again. "Damn it, Derek, I've been bending over backwards trying to be a good Werewolf! I managed to go through my first full moon without killing anyone! I managed to find my Anchor! Ever since Scott had to Bite me to save my life, I've been giving my damn best not to be a burden to anyone, and now you go and tell me that because I'm too big of a coward to approach the man I love, I'm being a burden to the Pack because I fucking _reek?_! What the fuck do you think I'm talking about?!"

"I didn't say you were a…"

"You fucking told me that everyone's been keeping an eye on me! If that doesn't make me a burden I don't know what does!" Derek's mouth snapped shut and Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right," he drawled and glared at the fire.

"I didn't – I didn't mean it like that," Derek said and Stiles huffed darkly.

"What _did_ you mean?" he bit out and Derek frowned.

"I meant that everyone's been keeping an eye on you to make sure that some other Werewolf or something else doesn't latch itself on you," he said and Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a dull look in his eyes.

"_Some other Werewolf_ would work as an excuse if I already had someone wanting to Mate with me, Hale," he drawled and Derek's nose twitched when Stiles used his last name.

The younger man did that only when he was angry with him, and Derek hated it. He hated Stiles calling him anything but by his given name. The way the syllables rolled off of Stiles' lips awakened something in Derek, and made the Wolf in his head howl in need.

"Besides, you're single as well. What makes you think the Yeti didn't run after _you_?"

"Because, unlike your wolf, mine is _male,"_ Derek bit out and Stiles blushed furiously before he looked at the fire.

Sure, he wasn't the only guy in the Pack with a female wolf. Danny was the same. It took Stiles a _month_ to make peace with the fact that he was not only a Werewolf, but that his Wolf was female, which meant that just like Danny, he could have children.

That thought still made him cringe.

While Deaton did his best to explain everything to Stiles, the amber-eyed Werewolf just couldn't wrap his mind around all those technicalities, so he just gave up and made peace with the fact that one day he'd have a kid of his own.

He had yet to tell that to anyone, but when he was alone he would allow that thought to put a smile on his face. He always wanted kids. He always knew he would be a great dad. But the fact that he preferred rougher sex left few possibilities.

Until now, that is.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?" he looked at Derek, and the thoughtful frown on Derek's face made Stiles realize that he was smiling. The smile quickly vanished to be replaced by a frown, and he looked stubbornly at the fire again.

_At least it's gotten warmer._ He thought and tried to do his best to ignore Derek's scent mixing with the scent of the wood surrounding them, and the fire warming them. The Wolf inside his head was howling and growling, _begging_ him to just nuzzle against Derek and show his neck to the dominant Werewolf.

His nether regions were filling with warmth, and it took all of Stiles' self-control to stop the blush from covering his face and the needy whine to stay in his throat where it belonged.

His whole body shivered and he looked up when he sensed Derek shift, and he looked at Derek, immediately regretting it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" he hissed when he saw Derek on his hands and knees, just a few inches away from him. The older Werewolf's eyes were full of questions, and the frown on his face was thoughtful.

"Your scent is growing stronger," he spoke in that low, raspy tone Stiles both loved and hated.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Stiles stuttered out as Derek moved closer, and the younger man turned around to lean back on his hands, completely failing to realize that this action made his blankets unravel around him. His breath hitched in his throat when Derek crawled between his legs and placed his hands on the floor on either side of Stiles' waist. "Derek?" Stiles' eyes widened when he realized Derek's eyes were blue, and the older Werewolf's scent grew stronger as well. _Fuck! What the hell is he doing?! _"Derek, what are you…"

"I just realized something, _Genim_." The way Derek drawled out his given name made Stiles arms tremble, almost giving up on him, and he swallowed a whimper that tried to escape his lips. "You said that you're afraid to approach the man that you love."

_He caught that!_ Stiles screamed frightfully in his mind. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the dangerous gleam in Derek's eyes. He realized in less than a second that this was not Derek talking. It was the Wolf inside Derek and for some reason the Wolf was angry. It made the Wolf inside Stiles whine, and the need to show his neck and submit gnawed at Stiles' heart.

"Derek, stop," he breathed out when he found himself on his back with Derek looming above him, his blue eyes shining ominously in the weak light of the fire. He felt his own features shifting, knowing that his eyes must have turned yellow in response to Derek's wolf.

"You've had this coming for _months,_" Derek growled through his elongating teeth. "The way you walk around, the way you talk and move and your _scent_; you've been driving me _insane_."

"Derek…"

"And all this time you've been ignoring me." Stiles' eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. "You _always_ found a way not to be alone with me, even _before_ Scott gave you the Bite. Even when we were supposed to be alone, _somehow_ you managed to bring someone else with you. Am I that _repulsive_ to you?"

"Derek, no…" the smaller Werewolf raised his hands to push against Derek's chest, but Derek grabbed his wrists and slammed them against the ground above Stiles' head, making the younger man whimper in pain when he felt Derek's claws digging into the tender skin of his wrists.

"And now you tell me that you're in love with _another!_" The blue-eyed Werewolf spat out as though the word left the bitter taste wolfsbane on his tongue.

"Derek, it's not like that!" Stiles cried out and the older Werewolf halted. Stiles swallowed difficultly. His breathing was quick and strained because Derek's overpowering scent was all around him and his heat was all but smothering him. "It's not – there's – there's no – it's – it's you," he stuttered out brokenly and Derek's frown deepened. "It's you – it's – it's been you for – for so long that I don't remember a time when it wasn't you. Derek, please – you're – _you're hurting me_!"

Derek looked up and his eyes widened when he saw blood flowing down Stiles' wrists. He looked at Stiles' face and saw the tears in his eyes, his pale cheeks and quivering lips. He swallowed and his eyes cleared as he pushed the Wolf back into the corners of his mind. "I'm sorry," he breathed out as he moved back not letting go of Stiles' wrists even though his hold was gentler.

Stiles sat back up, with Derek kneeling between his spread legs. Derek shifted his hands to Stiles' forearms and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat when he felt the pain ebbing away as black veins spread up Derek's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I lost control," he whispered as he raised Stiles' wrists towards his lips, and the younger man's eyes widened when he felt Derek's rough tongue against the closing wounds, cleaning the blood away. Stiles licked his suddenly dry lips as Derek licked his wrists clean and looked at him from under thick eyebrows. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he let go of Stiles' hands once his wounds healed completely and moved back only to stop when Stiles grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in his hands and stopped him.

"No," he whimpered and Derek looked at him with a confused frown. "Don't..."

"Stiles…"

"Don't go," the younger man spoke weakly and Derek's frown deepened.

"I hurt you," he spoke in confusion and Stiles' bottom lip quivered.

"I hurt you too," he spoke in a broken voice.

"Stiles-…"

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I'm sorry. I thought you'd never want me. I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted nothing with me, so I – I convinced myself that it was better to ignore you completely. I'm so sorry. Please, don't go! I let go of, Lydia, I can't let go of you! Please, don't make me let go of you! Please-…"

"Stiles – Genim! Gen, calm down." Derek hugged the younger man close to his chest when Stiles started to hyperventilate and his eyes widened in panic. He was losing his breath and his whole body was shivering.

"Please, Derek; I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, don't-…"

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving. Gen, I'm right here," Derek murmured in Stiles' hair, not knowing what to do. Stiles' heart was beating way too fast for comfort and his breathing was quick and strained.

"Please – please – don't leave!" Derek whined lowly in worry, and did the only thing that came to mind. He moved back, took a firm hold of Stiles' face and pulled him into a kiss.

He didn't care about Stiles' fangs or his claws digging into his chest. He kissed the younger man hard, and felt Stiles hold his breath in shock. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was nothing like Derek imagined their first kiss would be.

Stiles' lips were unmoving, he was completely still, his cheeks were wet from his tears and weak, small whimpers escaped his lips, and Derek was sure Stiles wasn't even aware of the sounds he was making.

"It's alright," he mouthed against Stiles' lips and leaned his forehead against Stiles', nuzzling his nose against his. "I'm here. It's alright." He felt Stiles' hands relax as Stiles let go of the breath he was holding and Derek moved back to look in Stiles' eyes.

They were bright yellow and open wide in shock, and Derek couldn't help but think that even now Stiles looked absolutely breathtaking. His scent was smothering Derek; his heartbeat was music to his ears, and with every exhale, Stiles' breath fanned over Derek's face, reminding him of the taste of Stiles that still lingered on his lips.

"I'm right here."

Stiles nodded minutely and finally let go of Derek shirt.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Derek grabbed Stiles' wrists again, but this time he made sure his hold was in no way harming. He placed Stiles' hands back on his chest, his eyes never leaving Stiles'.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner," he spoke, and Stiles gulped.

"I kept quiet too. Instead – Instead of trying to talk to you – trying to show you how I felt I immediately assumed…"

"We were both stupid," Derek interrupted Stiles when he heard his heartbeat picking up speed again. "I was too concentrated on figuring out why you were ignoring me and on keeping my Wolf at bay to see why you were doing that. I could smell you, but if – if I only took a moment to really think I would have figured it out."

Stiles looked at his hands resting on Derek's chest, and Derek's hands holding on to Stiles' wrists.

He could feel Derek's thumbs brushing against the pulse-points, and warmth spread up his arms with every tender swipe. He could feel Derek's heartbeat under his right hand. He could hear it. Derek's scent was overwhelming; the scent of his desire was fueling his own.

_Why didn't I notice it before?_ He thought only to raise his head quickly when he felt Derek nudge his forehead with his nose. His eyes met Derek's and a shiver wrecked his body when his eyes glowed blue and a low growl rumbled through Derek's chest, sending vibrations up Stiles' arms.

"Derek?" he murmured, not even realizing that his lips were a breath away from Derek's.

"Is it really me?" Stiles let go of a wavering breath as he nodded and he gasped when Derek kissed him. His hands fisted on Derek's chest again as Derek deepened the kiss.

Stiles moaned in Derek's mouth and his breath left his lungs when his back met the floor. The blankets under him were still warm, but Derek's weight above him made him forget about everything. He took in a shallow breath when Derek kissed down his throat, his beard scratching against the tender skin of Stiles' neck.

Derek tugged on Stiles' hands, and the younger Werewolf let go of Derek's shirt. Derek entwined their fingers on either side of Stiles' head before he let go and dragged his hands down Stiles' arms. Stiles mewled as Derek nibbled on the pulse-point on his neck as he lowered his hands to the hem of Stiles' black sleeveless turtleneck and tugged it up.

Stiles raised himself up a bit and Derek took his shirt off. He moved back to take care of his own shirt, and Stiles' mouth watered when he got a first good look at Derek's muscled torso. Sure, the Werewolf strutted around mostly in an undershirt or really tight shirts, but seeing him like this was different.

Stiles looked up at Derek's face and a blush covered his cheeks when he saw the older Werewolf watching him as though he was something beautiful. Before he could move though, Derek bowed down and licked the hollow of Stiles' neck, and the feel of Derek's raspy tongue on his burning skin made Stiles' breath hitch in his throat and his torso arch closer to Derek's warmth.

**cut**

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_  
><em>-do you see what I see?<em>  
><em>Way up in the sky, little lamb,<em>  
><em>do you see what I see?<em>  
><em>A star, a star, dancing in the night,<em>  
><em>with a tail as big as a kite.<em>

**cut**

"So this is what you hide under those big shirts," Derek murmured against Stiles' chest, and the younger man was sure he invented a whole new shade of red with how hard his cheeks were burning from the blush covering them.

"Derek-…"

"Hush." The Werewolf shushed him as he moved lower and nuzzled his nose in the thin line of hair leading to Stiles' growing erection.

Stiles let go of a wavering breath when Derek dragged his hands up Stiles' thighs to his knees and back again. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Stiles' boxers, but before he could tug them off, Stiles grabbed his hands and stopped him.

Derek looked at his face and his heart clenched when he saw Stiles biting into his bottom lip, his eyes looking anywhere but at Derek. Stiles shivered when Derek moved up a bit and kissed him.

Stiles cupped Derek's face, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind Derek's ears, and Derek growled against his lips comfortingly. Stiles mewled a little as he felt Derek lower his boxers, and the Wolf inside his head howled in pleasure at finally feeling his Mate against his skin. He tilted his head back as Derek kissed down his chest, pulling Stiles' boxers down as he went.

Once they reached Stiles' knees Derek moved back to take them off completely, and his eyes dilated in passion and desire when he saw the expense of perfect pale skin glowing in the light of the fire.

He saw goose bumps spreading over Stiles' skin, and he looked up at his face. Stiles' right hand was resting beside his head, palm up, and his left rested on his stomach, his eyes staring at Derek as though he was both trying to distract himself from his current situation and questioning if this was real at all.

Derek climbed over him and rested his weight on his elbows on either side of Stiles' head, and his heart skipped a beat when Stiles moaned after Derek ground his hips against Stiles'. He bit into Stiles' neck hard enough to leave a mark, and then he started to move lower leaving kisses and fading bite-marks all over Stiles' chest and firm stomach.

He buried his nose in the line of hair leading to Stiles' cock, smelling the scent never marred by another and a growl of pride rumbled in his chest, making his future Mate shiver. He moved lower still and licked the tip of Stiles' cock, making a surge of pleasure run up Stiles' spine.

"Derek!" the younger man gasped and arched up, and Derek licked the tip of his cock again before he took the head into his mouth. "Derek – _God_!" Stiles gasped out and Derek sneaked his arms under Stiles' thighs to hold him down as he bobbed his head, each time taking more and more of Stiles into his mouth.

He swallowed around the hot length and Stiles let go of a choked up cry. His right hand was fisted in the blankets above his head while he entangled his left hand in Derek's thick hair.

Derek dared looked up for a second and a low growl escaped him at the sight of his debouched mate-to-be. His cheeks were rosy, his mouth was open and his eyes lidded in pleasure. His name rolled off of Stiles' lips mixed with breathless sighs, choked up moans and long, drawn out mewls, and Derek thought nothing ever sounded better.

He let Stiles' cock slip out of his mouth and he climbed over the younger man to kiss him, and he growled when Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders and snapped his hips up.

"Look at you," Derek murmured against Stiles' lips before he nuzzled his cheek against Stiles'. "Perfect."

"Derek, please – please, I need you. Please, do something – _anything_ – just…" Derek kissed him again and Stiles moaned into his mouth.

_Mine,_ Derek thought possessively as he dragged his right hand down Stiles' side, resting his whole weight on his left elbow. He took a firm hold of Stiles' left thigh and hooked his leg on his hip before he reached under Stiles and teased his entrance with the tips of his fingers.

**cut**

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy_  
><em>- do you hear what I hear?<em>  
><em>Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy<em>  
><em>- do you hear what I hear?<em>  
><em>A song, a song high above the trees<em>  
><em>with a voice as big as the sea.<em>

**cut**

The long, drawn up moan that rolled off of Stiles' full, kiss-abused lips made Derek swallow over the need to Mate and claim. He moved back and quickly flipped Stiles on his stomach before he leaned over him again and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Derek-…"

"I'm here," he whispered against Stiles' ear before he put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. Sure, Stiles was a Werewolf and he would heal, but that didn't mean Derek couldn't make this as comfortable as their current situation allowed him.

He kissed down Stiles' spine as he teased his entrance with his right index finger, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut when Stiles' hips snapped backwards. Derek swallowed a whine as he slowly pushed one finger in, and he nuzzled his nose against the nape of Stiles' neck when the younger man tensed up and whined.

"Relax; I won't hurt you. I promise." He murmured against Stiles' ear and the younger man nodded.

"I – I know," he stuttered out breathlessly and Derek slowly started to move his finger in and out of Stiles. Each time Stiles would move backwards Derek would have to bite into his bottom lip because he would rub against Derek's aching member still trapped within his pants.

He pushed another finger in and looked up when Stiles whined. The younger Werewolf bowed his head and Derek saw how hard he was holding on to the blankets beneath them. His knuckles were white and the blankets were already torn.

Derek moved his fingers around a bit and when Stiles gasped and arched closer to him, he knew he found what he was searching for. He swallowed difficultly and rubbed that small bundle of nerves inside Stiles' tight heat, holding on to those last bits of sanity stopping him from just taking the younger man.

"Derek? Derek, please; I won't break!" Stiles moaned in need and Derek growled.

"You're going to be the death of me," he hissed and Stiles laughed breathlessly.

It turned into a whine of disappointment when Derek pulled his fingers out. He didn't even bother taking his pants off. He did quick work of the button and zipper, and moved between Stiles' legs before he pulled the younger man to his knees and aligned his member with Stiles' loosened entrance. He leaned over him and kissed his shoulder before he slowly pushed in.

"God!" Stiles groaned and rested his forehead on the floor. His tight channel was stretched beyond imagination, and it hurt and burned, but _heavens_ did it feel good. His Wolf was howling in happiness and every fiber of his being vibrated with pleasure mixed with pain.

Derek stilled when he entered Stiles completely and simply breathed with the younger man for a few moments. He felt complete. For the first time in his life he felt as though there was nothing missing.

"God, Derek _move_!" Stiles snapped breathlessly and Derek growled against his neck. He took a firm hold of Stiles' waist and slowly started to thrust in and out of him.

He held his breath, trying not to come right away, because Stiles was so tight and warm and _perfect_ in every damn sense.

"Derek!" he quickened the pace and reached under Stiles with his right hand, intent on making the smaller man come first.

Stiles groaned and threw his head back, and Derek wrapped his left arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him up as he set back on his legs. He buried his face in Stiles' neck as the younger man threw his arms back, and entangled his fingers in Derek's hair. Derek pumped the younger man's length in time with his thrust and Stiles threw his head back to rest it on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, I'm gonna…!"

"Come for me, Gen," Derek growled against Stiles' ear, and as if on cue, the amber-eyed Werewolf came with a long, pleasure filled howl escaping his lips.

Derek's features shifted and he bit into Stiles' neck as his orgasm washed over him. His hips snapped up several times as he filled Stiles with his seed, and the Werewolf in his head howled in pleasure.

They sat there in silence, simply breathing together for a while, as the post-coital pleasure enveloped them in its warm embrace. Derek slowly raised Stiles off of his cock, and they lay down in front of the fire.

Derek wrapped the blankets around the both of them and pulled Stiles closer to his chest. He buried his nose behind Stiles' ear and smiled when the younger man entwined their fingers on his stomach.

"I can't believe we did that," Stiles murmured and Derek frowned a bit.

"You're not-…"

"Regretting it? _Hell_ no! I'm just wondering why we didn't do that sooner." Derek snorted and hid his face in Stiles' hair. "Sure, I'd like it if it didn't take a Yeti chasing us into this god forsaken cottage to bring us to this point, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers."

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles as close as he could get. "Idiot," he murmured and Stiles chuckled. Derek let him turn around to face him, and his lips twitched into a smile when Stiles smiled at him.

"Hey there."

Derek snorted. "Hey." He placed his hand on Stiles' hip and the younger man sighed in content.

"I love you."

"I know."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek and smirked. "I _knew_ there was a geek hidden beneath all that muscle," he drawled and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

**cut**

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_  
><em>- do you know what I know?<em>  
><em>In your palace warm, mighty king<em>  
><em>- do you know what I know?<em>  
><em>A child, a child shivers in the cold<em>  
><em>let us bring him silver and gold.<em>

**cut**

Stiles chuckled and moved closer to Derek. He used his right arm as a pillow and wrapped his left around Derek's waist. "The others will have a ball with us."

Derek snorted. "We're staying here until Christmas. We can lock ourselves in my room. They wouldn't dare bother us."

Stiles chuckled and nuzzled his nose in Derek's chest. "We _should_ see them for Christmas, though."

"Fine" Derek sighed and Stiles snickered, raising his head to look at Derek's face. "What is it?" the older Werewolf asked and Stiles shrugged.

"I just can't believe that you're mine," he said and Derek smiled. He raised his right hand and caressed Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers. "I mean; I've been pining after you for so long. This feels like a dream."

Derek hummed and leaned closer until he placed his lips on Stiles' and kissed him slowly. "How about now?" he murmured as he brushed the tips of his fingers down Stiles' arm and side before he reached his hip and then moved towards the small of his back.

"A bit better," Stiles breathed out when Derek traced the cleft of his ass before he reached his already healed entrance. Derek rubbed the tight heat with his finger, feeling the wetness inside it, and a low, possessive growl escaped his lips.

"And now?" he murmured as he thrust his hips forward feeling his growing erection rub against Stiles' reawakening member.

"Better."

Derek sucked on Stiles' neck as he pushed two fingers inside him, and Stiles moaned and threw his head back.

"Now?"

"Derek!"

**cut**

_Said the king to the people everywhere_  
><em>-listen to what I say!<em>  
><em>Pray for peace, people, everywhere<em>  
><em>-listen to what I say!<em>  
><em>The child, the child sleeping in the night<em>  
><em>he will bring us goodness and light.<em>

**cut**

**I just love these two.**

**XD**


End file.
